


Du riechst so gut

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Olfactophilia, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 25Jensen hatte nicht im Geringsten etwas dagegen, legte den Arm unter seinen Kopf, sah den anderen einladend  an.Misha musste nicht zweimal darum gebeten werden und überlegte nur kurz, wo er anfangen sollte.Der Kopf senkte sich langsam und die Nase streifte an der Haut seines Freundes entlang, während seine halbgeöffneten Lippen eine feuchte Spur zogen, ab und zu küssten, leckten oder sanfte Bissen in der Haut hinterließen. An seiner Achselhöhle machte er einen kurzen Zwischenstop und inhalierte mit Nase und Mund, war zufrieden dass Jensen sich an die Abmachung gehalten hatte, denn er konnte nichts anders riechen als ihn. Und dieser männliche Duft turnte ihn an. Jedes Mal, wenn beide sich bei den gemeinsamen Dreharbeiten so nahe kamen, nahm er bewusst oder unbewusst einen tiefen Atemzug. Er konnte seinen jüngeren Freund gut riechen – deswegen genoss er auch die Nähe. Vor allen Dingen machte es ihn geil.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Du riechst so gut

11 Tage. 264 Stunden. 15840 Minuten und 950400 Sekunden.

So lange hatten Jensen seinen Freund sich nicht gesehen. Grund? Misha's Charity-Tour.

‚Wenn du duschen gehst, benutz bitte kein Schampoo. Ich habe vergessen, wie du riechst – zu lange her. Und dann sieh zu, dass dein sexy Arsch sofort zu mir kommt!‘

Jensen musste erneut schmunzeln, als er die Nachricht schon zum dritten Mal las.

Schnell verabschiedete er sich von seinen Kollegen und eilte in seinen Trailer.

Unter der Dusche wanderten seine Gedanken zu Misha. Mit geschlossenen Augen erinnerte er sich an ihr letztes Treffen.

Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zwischen seine Beine aber im letzten Moment siegte doch die Selbstbeherrschung.

Nein; einfach so wollte er seine Ladung nicht verschießen, die sich seit gefühlten Wochen angestaut hatte. Im Gegenteil; er hatte beschlossen, Misha die Wände hoch zu ficken.

Hektisch zog er sich an und eilte aus der Tür. Drehte noch einmal um, um diese zu verschließen.

Er musste nicht anklopfen, denn Misha hatte ihn bereits mit einem Schmunzeln durch das Fenster beobachtet.

Mit einem Ruck zog er seinen Freund durch die Tür, schmiss diese mit seinem Fuß zu und küsste Jensen so überschwenglich, dass beide zu Boden gingen.

„...vermisst ...“ Und „... so lange ...“

Das waren die einzigen Worte, die man verstehen konnte, denn keiner wollte auch nur eine weite Sekunde verschwenden, getrennt von dem anderen zu sein.

Auch wenn beide sich insgeheim vorgenommen hatten, so langsam wie möglich zu machen, so konnte es keiner abwarten die Haut des anderen zu spüren.

Während Misha noch mit den Knöpfen an Jensen’s Hemd beschäftigt war, hatte der jüngere Mann bereits die erste sensible Stelle entdeckt, die dem anderen ein langes, tiefes Stöhnen entlocken konnte.

Die Kleidungsstücke flogen wild durch die Gegend, es konnte gar nicht schnell genug gehen.

Mit halboffenem Mund und geschlossenen Augen vergrub der ältere Mann die Hände in Jensen's kurzen dunkelblonden Haaren und inhalierte gierig diesen einzigartigen Geruch, streifte mit der Nase seinen Hals entlang, bis hinter die Ohren, ließ den anderen kichern und erröten.

Keinen der beiden kümmerte es, noch immer auf dem Fußboden zu liegen, keiner wollte die Verbindung unterbrechen oder sich darüber auch nur eine Sekunde Gedanken machen.

Ungeduldig fummelte Jensen an der Hose des anderen und ein genervtes Stöhnen entkam ihm, als der verflixte Knopf dieser Hose nicht durch das kleine Loch schlüpfen wollte. Zu seinem Entsetzen war da auch kein Reißverschluss, sondern noch drei weitere Knöpfe.

„Boah Alter! Ist das Absicht?“

Misha‘s Antwort war nur ein Kichern, aber er dachte nicht daran seinem Freund behilflich zu sein.

Daraufhin wurde er auf den Rücken geworfen und anhand der plötzlichen Kälte die er spürte, japste Misha erschrocken auf.

Nachdem beide sich schließlich doch dazu aufgerafft und beschlossen hatten, ihre Rangelei im Bett fortzusetzten, flogen auch noch die restlichen Kleidungsstücke.

Außer Atem betrachteten sie sich gegenseitig, als wäre es das erste Mal. Mit leicht geröteten Wangen traf Blau auf Grün und Misha kam es vor, als würden Jensen’s Sommersprossen noch deutlicher zur Geltung kommen.

Ein kurzer Moment der Unachtsamkeit und Jensen fand sich auf dem Rücken liegen wieder, während sein Freund es sich auf seinen Oberschenkeln bequem gemacht hatte; ein zufriedenes Grisen im Gesicht.

Jensen hatte nicht im Geringsten etwas dagegen, legte den Arm unter seinen Kopf, sah den anderen einladend an.

Misha musste nicht zweimal darum gebeten werden und überlegte nur kurz, wo er anfangen sollte.

Der Kopf senkte sich langsam und die Nase streifte an der Haut seines Freundes entlang, während seine halbgeöffneten Lippen eine feuchte Spur zogen, ab und zu küssten, leckten oder sanfte Bissen in der Haut hinterließen. An seiner Achselhöhle machte er einen kurzen Zwischenstop und inhalierte mit Nase und Mund, war zufrieden dass Jensen sich an die Abmachung gehalten hatte, denn er konnte nichts anders riechen als ihn. Und dieser männliche Duft turnte ihn an. Jedes Mal, wenn beide sich bei den gemeinsamen Dreharbeiten so nahe kamen, nahm er bewusst oder unbewusst einen tiefen Atemzug. Er konnte seinen jüngeren Freund gut riechen – deswegen genoss er auch die Nähe. Vor allen Dingen machte es ihn geil.

War es Jensen früher etwas unangenehm gewesen, wenn der andere Mann an ihm schnüffelte, so fand er immer mehr Gefallen daran, wie Misha seinen Körper verehrte.

Wohlig räkelte er sich unter den sanften Berührungen, unter den zum Teil vorsichtigen und zarten und dann aber auch wieder heißen und leidenschaftlichen Küssen.

Jensen’s Beine spreizten sich völlig automatisch, je weiter der andere abwärts rutschte und mit belegter Stimme verlangte er nach mehr, jedoch Misha ließ sich Zeit – aber für seine Bedürfnisse viel zu viel Zeit. Seine pochende Erektion verlangte nach Aufmerksamkeit und ein Murren nach den anderen löste sich von seinen Lippen, als dieser Wunsch unerfüllt bleib.

Das wiederum brachte Misha zum Schmunzeln und auch wenn er den festen Griff in seinen Haaren wahrnahm, der ihn stumm anflehte, so war er in seiner eigenen Welt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, während seine Lippen entlang der Innenseiten der Schenkel streiften, dem jüngeren Mann ein zittriges Keuchen entlockten, da sein Bart über die empfindliche Haut kratzte. Er roch und atmete an den Genitalien, bis hinunter, nahm den sexuellen Duft tief auf, welcher ihm nach kürzester Zeit die Sinne vernebelt hatte.

„Du riechst so gut und schmeckst noch besser.“

Es waren nur geflüsterte Worte, aber Jensen hörte jedes einzelne Wort davon. Eine erneute Röte legte sich über seine Wangen und da er keine Antwort parat hatte, schwieg er.

Dann aber setzte er sich auf und drehte den Spieß um - die süße Folter wurde einfach zuviel. In einer geschickten Bewegung brachte er seinen Freund unter sich und machte das gleiche Spiel mit ihm. Nur um eine Spur langsamer. Auch wenn Jensen eher ein zügelloses Temperament hatte und ungeduldig war – er konnte auch anders.

„Jensen ...“

Erneut dieses langgezogene, tiefe Brummen seines Namens, welches ihm sagte, an Tempo zuzulegen. Mittlerweile war Misha soweit – er bettelte.

Mit einem Zwinkern streichelte er über die Außenseite seines Oberschenkels entlang, bevor seine Hand sich auf die Innenseite legte.

„Mach diesen hier schön nass für mich.“

Das tiefe Flüstern, das neckende Umkreisen von Misha‘s Lippen die geteilt wurden, um den Zeigefinger mit seiner Zunge zu streicheln und die Tatsache, dass Jensen ihm dabei so tief in die Augen sah, brachten ihn schlussendlich dazu, erneut zu betteln.

Das Knurren wurde zu einem Stöhnen und das Stöhnen zu einem Keuchen, als keine zehn Sekunden später eine fordernde Zunge zu spüren war, die diese Stellen zwischen seinen Beinen so sanft streichelte, dass es beinahe weh tat. Diese Stellen, welche elektrische Ladungen durch seinen Körper schickten und seinen Kopf zum Schwimmen brachten.

Sein Schwanz fing unkontrolliert an zu zucken und das Zucken verstärkte sich, als der jüngere Mann zuerst seine Lippen und dann das samtige Fleisch leckte, während er gleichzeitig seinen Finger in ihn schob. Kein einziges Mal hatte Misha in dieser Zeit geblinzelt. Sein halboffener Mund, ausgetrocknet von der Luft, die gierig eingesogen wurde. Als Jensen dann seinen Finger wieder herauszog, diesen in seinen Mund schob, während seine Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren und seine andere Hand fest um seinen steinharten Penis lag, passierte es.

Dieser Anblick hatte etwas so verruchtes, erotisches und hochexplosives an sich, dass Misha nicht mehr anders konnte, als zu explodieren.

„Wow.“

Das war auch ein neues Erlebnis für Jensen. Mit einem Lächeln verteilte er das warme Sperma, welches stoßweise über seine Hand, sowie Misha's Brust katapultiert worden war, bevor er das Handtuch nahm und sich neben seinen, etwas überrumpelten Freund legte. Jensen beugte sich über seinen Freund, zeichnete mit den Lippen die Linie des markanten Kinns nach, bevor er sich noch näher schmiegte und ihre Münder aufeinander drückte. 

„Fuck!“

Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen keiner etwas sagte. Misha, weil er die Eindrücke des vorangegangenen Vorganges sammeln musste und Jensen, weil er gedanklich seine schmerzende Erektion zu beruhigen versuchte, die nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte, was ihm dieser betörende Geruch aber nicht einfach machte.

„Dreh dich um!“

Das war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl und mit einem Schmunzeln rollte Misha sich auf den Bauch. Dieses Zusammenspiel der Muskeln, die sich auf seinem perfekt geformten Körper abzeichneten, diese makellose Haut, die an manchen Stellen mit einigen flauschigen, dunklen Haaren bedeckt war und das wohlige Schnurren, das er hörte, ließen Jensen glücklich aufseufzen. Nur vom Schauen wurde er buchstäblich von seinen rasenden Hormonen betrunken.

Mit geschlossenen Augen genoss es der ältere Mann, diese rauen, aber unglaublich zärtlichen Hände zu spüren, die es innerhalb kurzer Zeit wieder geschafft hatten, dass er geil war.

Ungeduldig wackelte er mit seinem Arsch, entlockte Jensen ein Knurren und dieser konnte sich nicht helfen, musste in das weiche Fleisch beißen, welches sich sofort anspannte.

Küssend und neckend nahm er sich dennoch die Zeit seinen Freund vorzubereiten, dessen Beine wie selbstverständlich immer weiter auseinander gingen.

Ein erneutes Stöhnen, als er spürte wie Jensen langsam, beinahe schon zärtlich eindrang. Auffordernd hob er sein Becken und schob sich ihm entgegen.

Erneut verlor sich Misha in der Reizüberflutung.

Jedes Mal, wenn er nach vorne geschoben wurde, rieb sein Penis an der Matratze und es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die warme Nässe unter sich spürte, während Jensen sich fest an ihn drückte und ihm kleine schmutzige Worte ins Ohr flüsterte. Der Orgasmus explodierte in seinem Gehirn wie ein Schwarm von Sternschnuppen.

Er keuchte, schnappte nach Luft, sein ganzer Körper brannte, das Blut rauschte hörbar durch seine Adern. Seine Zähne gruben sich in Misha's Schulter, als Jensen’s Körper verkrampfte.

Ein erneutes Schaudern durchlief den älteren Mann, als sich in ihm diese Wärme ausbreitete und glücklich lächelnd befreite er sich unter dem Körper des anderen, um endlich wieder in die Augen seines Partners sehen zu können.

Erschöpft fing Jensen an zu kichern und Misha konnte nicht anders, als einzustimmen.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 26

**Roleplay**

Jensen/Misha/Samantha/Gabriel 


End file.
